Broken Roads
by scizzors
Summary: Join Mai and the rest of SPR as thay take on challanging new cases in Ghost Hunt season 2: Broken Roads. Based off the Anime with the exception of Gene being Gene not Naru. MaiXNaru in the future. Also Lin has a sesret he dosen't know of. R


**This is my first Ghost hunt Fan Fic. If I make any mistakes in the spelling of names of the proper way to say it please let me know. This is going to be off the anime with the exception of Gene being Gene not Naru. There will be multiple cases in this story some minor and some major, ending in hospitals. Please no hate mail. **

**P.s. I'm really bad at up dating so I'm going to try to get a chapter up a week. I need a lot of motivation, so R&R. Also I'll introduce MaiXNaru later in the story… way later.**

* * *

Case 1: Fun House

Today was like any other day in the past week. Naru got home from the hospital a week and a half ago and ever sense he has been in a bad mode. Every case that has been brought in he has turned down it's starting to get on my nerves. What's even worse about him is that now that he has an excuse to be selfish, and lazy, and a narcissist he's been one. Yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for him… What's wrong with me.

A clearing of a throat snapped me out of my daze and I realized I had been tapping the pensile in my hand franticly against the History text book on my desk. I had midterms in a week.

When I looked up from my desk there was a tall woman standing in front of me. She looked around the age of 18 (Naru's age) with her long white hair that flowed down to mid waist in gorgeous locks. She was wearing a maids dress that looked like it must of cost a millions. The head band that held her hair back was black with crystals in the shapes of butterflies and flowers. The dress ended just above her knees. Her eyes were a dark blue much like Naru's eyes but held emotion.

"Um… Miss." The girl said in a voice that sounded like she was singing.

I tried to act uninfected by her looks. "Oh, sorry. I guess I was a little bit out of it there." Then quickly added the welcome when she remembered. "Oh! Right. Welcome to Shibuya Physic Research, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with Shibuya Kazuya about a case I'm offering." She smiled then it dropped. "Is he here?"

"Yes. I'll go get him. You can wait in here." I said leading her out into the lounge before going to Lin's office door and knocking quietly. Receiving an okay to enter I opened the door and stuck my head inside. "Lin-san we have a client.' Then I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I repeated the same thing with Naru, knocking and when receiving an answer telling him we have a client. As I was closing the door Naru called out to me.

"Oh, and Mai?"

"Yes Naru?"

"Tea."

"Hai." I left to go get tea for the 'king'.

The kitchen was quiet at I waited for the water to boil. I could hear Lin and Naru in the other room discussing the case with the girl. Knowing how girls acted around Naru she was probably throwing her self at him and with her looks I wouldn't be surprised if Naru was flirting back.

For the second time that day I was snapped out of my thoughts only this time it was the whistle of the kettle and not a client. Grabbing the kettle of the stove I added the tea and all the other stuff Naru likes into the tea and also made tea for my self and the client. I placed it on a tray and went to get Lin's coffee.

When I got to the lounge I handed everyone there beverage earning a thank you from the client, to which I still didn't know her name and sat down my self. I took out my note pad that had been in my pocket and waited for her to continue.

"Please continue Tokanno-san." Naru told her.

"Yes. Well as I have already told you my Master sent me down to discus a case with you. The house we live in used to be a funhouse. The kind in the circus. After the death of an employee the circus shut down and an five years ago my Masters father bought the funhouse and tore it down, building a mansion in its place. However he left two years ago leaving it to Master." She concluded.

I finished taking notes and couldn't help but think of how easily I tend to get lost. If we end up going on this case I'm sure to get lost at least twice.

"Why did your master's father leave?" Naru asked Tokanno-san.

"He said that the house was haunted but we didn't believe him at first. About a year ago…weird things have started to happen-"

What kind of weird things?" I cut in with out realizing it.

She glared at me as she spook next. "I was getting to that." She huffed and turned back to Naru. "If you take the case I don't want her to come."

My mouth dropped. What! Why! I just cut her off. Once! It's probably because she want's Naru to her self. I was about to argue when Naru sent me a 'you speak and you're fired' look. I quickly shut my mouth.

"That is impossible. Mai, however dumb she might be, is an asset to the team." Naru said in a bored tone.

My mouth dropped open again. D-did Naru just _compliment_ me. Maybe he hit his head in the last case. Maybe he's sick. Maybe he's changing and becoming like the Naru in my dreams, not Gene, but the Naru in my normal dreams.

"Mai close your mouth or you'll catch files." Nope same old Naru. He looked back to Tokanno-san and waited for her to continue.

"As I was saying, we've started to experience some weird things. For example a couple days ago I was walking down the stairs to do laundry and when I got to the bottom I was at the top again. There was no pulling force or any moving. I just walked to the bottom and looked up the stairs to find the hallway that leads to the stairs I had just walked down. I turned around and the stairs were in front of me. It's like I never even walked down them. We've also had people walk into rooms an the room would be upside down. The furniture would be on the sealing. Also when walking down hallways they seam to go on forever. Master got stuck walking down a hallway that takes about 30 seconds to walk down and it took him 10 minutes. But he was walking like he always would. But Master sent me down here because a week ago one of the maids went missing in the woods for two day's. When she came back she said she had only been gone for two hours. Shibuya-san, please we need your help. Will you please except this case."

"Vary well then. Mai call the others. Have them meet up here at 8 tomorrow, it's a three hour drive. Tokanno-san please arrange three rooms for us."

I got up to call the others as Naru got the address and any other important information. Turns out everyone could make it including Yasuhara. From the sounds of it this case is going to be a hand full.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any complaints or comments please leave them. But no 'I hate it' or 'it sucks' or 'you're a horrible writer'. Give me specifics. I'm also really bad at spelling and the spell check I have isn't vary good so I know there misspelled words, sorry. But I hope you like it. Any questions put them in the review and I'll answer them in the next chapter. R&R. Thanks.**

** Don't Click It**

**-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-_ _-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\/-**


End file.
